A Good King Goes To War
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Jane didn't know she was pregnant. But once she has somehow fallen into labor, Thor realizes that someone on Asgard has taken his wife leaving a realistic duplicate behind. The real Jane, wherever she may be, is about to deliver a baby she didn't know she was carrying
1. Not Applicable

**NEW STORY! For those of you Avenger/Whovians out there reading this, you can tell where this story is going just by the title. I hope you enjoy this so far.**

**Copyright : Marvel and Doctor Who (A Good Man Goes To War)**

* * *

Chapter One: Not Applicable

It's been a while since The Battle of New York. Most of the heroes have settled down and started a family. Like all the other Avengers, Thor had a wife. He married Jane Foster, the woman who accepted him even without knowing of him being a demigod. But unlike the other Avengers, he didn't have a kid. At least, not yet…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Jane, can I talk to you." Natasha told her pulling - or dragging the scientist off somewhere else to talk.

"I guess." Jane replied since Natasha was already pulling her away.

Thor and Jane were visiting Clint and Natasha at their cozy little home. Natasha dragged Jane out to a balcony and closed the door behind her. She peeked through the window to see if their husbands were peeking in or even listening through the window cracks. They weren't. They were both playing with Clint and Natasha's daughter in the living room.

"What is this about?" Jane asked Natasha who was making it seem as if she was going to give her passwords to all of SHIELD's files. The Russian spy made it look as if she was going to give Jane some life-threatening secret.

"You told me you were pregnant." Natasha blurted out.

Jane stared at her shocked before admitting it. She did that last week. Jane told the girls that she was pregnant. It frightened her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Last Week – Stark Towers_

"_What's key is not to worry or jump to conclusions." Pepper told them as she paced back and forth around her bedroom. "You don't know for sure."_

"_Pepper, calm yourself down and stop walking around." Natasha said leaning against the wall. She slumped down and was now sitting on the ground. "You're making me more dizzy and I think you're freaking out Jane more."_

_After The Avengers left for a mission, Jane called the women and convened themselves in Pepper's bedroom in Stark Towers. Natasha wasn't with The Avengers because ever since her and Clint had a baby, they both have been alternating on missions._

"_I – I am not freaked out." Jane told the girls staring at the pregnancy test on the table. "I'm perfectly calm."_

"_Are you?" Peggy asked her. Peggy was SHIELD's agent, Agent 13 also known as Captain America's wife. "So, you're always this pasty when you're calm?"_

_Pepper's phone rang which made Jane jump from her spot on Pepper's bed. The ringer made her stomach drop. It meant that the timer reached zero and the pregnancy test had the results._

"_It's time." Jane whispered standing up. "Time to see where my life goes from here."_

_The walk from the bed to the table seemed more like 6 miles than 6 steps. Jane kept on taking short breaths as she reached the table._

"_Whatever happens, it'll be fine." Betty said quickly hugging Jane before she read the result._

_Jane picked up the 6 inch plastic life-ruiner and blinked rapidly since her vision decided to fail at this time. Who knew that such a small stick could make your heart race faster than it should be?_

"_Oh my god…" Jane said with her mind slightly spinning._

"_She's going down!" Peggy exclaimed frenzied holding Jane who was losing balance on her own two feet._

_Jane sat still in the chair Pepper pulled out and placed her head in her hands. _

"_Was it positive?" Pepper questioned on behalf of the others._

"_Worse…" Jane replied. "Not applicable."_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Yes…" Jane said remembering the events that happened back at Stark Towers. "Not really, actually."

"Why?" Natasha questioned. "You called all of us over in such a panic."

"Because I was – or I thought I was." Jane's expression lowered. "Turns out I'm probably not."

"Well, if you were, I think Thor would have taken it the most well out of the rest. He comes from a loving family – minus the dysfunctional brother."

"But how would it work?" Jane asked looking back in the house at Thor. "I'm constantly working and he's going back and forth from here to Asgard battling in both. That's so much already. Just add a kid in that."

"Hey, if Stark - hell, if Clint and I, the world's most deadliest people, can have a baby, so can you."

"That's true. I mean, Thor and I visit Asgard every now and then so I guess it could work out."

"When are you going to Asgard?"

"Thor said tomorrow."

* * *

**So, is Jane pregnant or is she not? Visiting Asgard will be a real plot-twister. Sorry for having a short chapter; but it's just the beginning and the next couple of chapters should be longer (I hope)**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. The Return To Asgard

Chapter Two: The Return To Asgard

And in Asgard they were.

Jane was here before. They got married here but she was always nervous coming again. Mainly because she was always shaken to see his parents. She was happy that both Frigga and Odin liked her – but she was always jumpy that she would say something wrong in front of a king and queen.

Especially when they were sitting at their thrones – which they were. Jane could have always seen which genetic Thor got from whom. The sleek blonde hair and gentle smile was from his mother and the well-formed build and look of fortitude in the eyes was from his dad.

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed rising from her throne to hug her son with Odin following behind her.

"Hello mother, father." Thor responded hugging them both.

"We have missed you both dearly." Odin said. "You both have been absent for quite some time."

"And Lady Jane." Frigga said hugging Jane as well. "It is always lovely to see you again."

"You too." Jane said also hugging Odin. To her opinion, the hug with Odin was an awkward hug. The hug with Frigga was the one that calmed her nerves.

"Ah, you both have returned. We shall have a feast."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Frigga led Jane down the hallways of the palace. Jane looked around and remembered how big everything was. From the food, furniture to the people.

"Truthfully, I cannot express how happy I am that you both have returned to Asgard." Frigga said leading them into a bedroom.

"Oh my god…" Jane muttered looking around. The entire room was silver and gold. Golden walls and sliver bed sheets. There was even a fireplace. "This is amazing."

"Thank you dear. You and Thor shall take this room while you are in Asgard."

Frigga took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Jane sat across from her shifting uncomfortably. She noticed a strange looking painting hanging on the wall behind Frigga. It had a jagged frame and a blonde sorceress being the centerpiece. Before Jane could comment on it, it disappeared in a blink if an eye. Jane just pretended she never saw that.

"Tell me more about your life on Midgard." Frigga said distracting Jane from the weird painting. "Thor tells me some but I would love to hear more from you. What is happening?"

"Well," Jane started, "you know The Avengers?"

Frigga chuckled. "They are the second thing Thor talks about most. He talks all the days and nights mostly about you. Not that we mind, we love hearing about the wife of our Son."

Jane gave a bright smile.

"Well, most of them have settled down and had a kid. Twins for one of them."

Frigga warmed up and not just because she was sitting in front of the fireplace. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Jane's leg getting what she was talking about. Jane just brought it up since it was the last thing she spoke to Natasha about.

"Do not worry, my dear. When the time is right, you will have a babe. And demigod or mortal, he or she will be special."

"Are you sure you don't mind that I'm not an Asgardian?"

"Oh no, Lady Jane. Odin and I would never discriminate against you. I always had a hunch that Thor would love a maiden not of Asgard. Thor was always the one to have his heart open to the other realms. You accepted him in his mortal form which makes you, the perfect one for him."

"Thank you Frigga. I can see where Thor gets his big heart from."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Jane is the most perfect person, is she not?" Thor asked turning his head to face his father as they stood at a balcony watching the palace guards train.

Odin clapped his hand over his son's shoulder. "Yes, my son. You have chosen the perfect mate for you indeed. She is so smart and so kind at the same time. She will make a remarkable queen by your side as Frigga is to me."

"I would be a fool having Jane by my side at the throne. Though she is level-headed, I cannot keep her here from Midgard. She has a life down there as I have one up here. I can never take her away from such."

"You are wiser now. You have grown since your banishment. Instead of a punishment, I think of it as a gift. Without it, you would not have met your fair maiden. Asgard would have lost a fine queen. You will make a wonderful king – as a father."

Thor chuckled. "Father, I do not have a son. Jane and I never talked of such."

"One day, you will. Together, you and Jane will raise a great child whether raised on Midgard or through the halls of Asgard. Either way, your child will be special."

* * *

**Odin and Frigga are both saying that a non-existent child will be special…do they know something that Thor and Jane are being oblivious to? Or are they just being hopeful grandparents?**

**And what was with that painting Jane spotted earlier?**

**Review your thoughts and next chapter, I'm positive that it will be longer.**


	3. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**The chapters might be shitty now, but believe me, when shit goes down, they will be better**

* * *

Chapter Three: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Jane walked down the giant hallways of the palace. She first thought that Stark Towers was large but this palace made Stark Towers look like a simple bungalow. She went to go find Thor until the same distinguished looking painting on a wall from the room Frigga showed her caught her attention. Jane walked up to it to get a closer look at it.

It was still shaped as a jagged bubble. Inside that bubble was the same woman with long golden blonde hair. She had pale skin which made her emerald-green eyes pop out. Not to mention that she was wearing a bright green dress and had a matching crown on her head. The background on that picture was just plain white which made the witch in general just be the main centerpiece of the painting.

Jane was almost mesmerized. She was just staring right at the painting. Right into the witch's eyes.

But to her shock, the witch in the painting blinked at her. Jane instantly backed away.

"But you're a painting…" Jane muttered peering closer at the painting. "You can't move."

"Looks can be deceiving…" The witch in the painting hissed at her. Jane's heart was now racing. "Time for you to wake up…"

Jane looked as the painting was giving her a devilish smirk.

"Lady Foster?" A different voice asked.

Jane jumped in shocked at the figure that just approached her in the hallway. She looked away from the painting and saw The Goddess of War, Lady Sif, in front of her. She still looked the same having a good build for a female warrior and the long black locks running past her shoulders. Sif was also wearing her palace threads instead of a battle ensemble.

Sif was giving her a strange look as Jane was recuperating from the weird painting she just saw on the wall. Jane was catching her breath.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked slowly approaching her.

"Yeah…" Jane replied. "Just admiring the painting -" She turned to point at the wall but the painting wasn't there anymore. Jane looked back at the wall with shock. She was thinking of herself a few seconds ago where she thought she saw the painting.

Jane just shook her head thinking it was just her imagination or that she might be going crazy. Sif looked at where Jane was looking and just saw a bare wall.

"Are you completely sure you're alright?" Sif asked her again.

"I think so." Jane replied feeling her head. "I just feel dizzy."

Sif placed a comforting hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently. She was glad to see Jane again despite the fact that Thor chose her over herself. But, Sif didn't care anymore. She's walked way beyond that.

"Breathe Jane." Sif told her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just breathe." Sif brushed past her and walked off.

As Sif walked away, Jane turned around and faced her although she had no clue what Sif meant by 'Breathe'.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sif had an idea on why she said what she said to Jane. She overheard Jane's conversation with Frigga about having a baby so she had a general hunch on what was going on. Of course, it wasn't nausea or anything like that. But what Sif did know 100% was her destination. She walked deeper into the palace. The darkest part.

Sif arrived at the prisons.

She walked past several cells where she saw the victims banging against the magic proof walls demanding for their freedom. Sif remembered defeating them alongside Thor within The Nine Realms while he was here. But there was one prisoner in particular she was looking for.

The God of Mischief.

When she reached his cell, she just stood in front of his cell waiting for him to notice her.

Loki had his back facing her but he knew she was there. His usual devilish grin approached his face as he turned to face her. He was surprised that she was actually visiting him. Sif never really did. But Loki knew that if she did, it was because she wanted to know something.

"My, my." He stated looking at her. "If it is not Lady Sif. What brings you to my new chamber?"

"You know very well why." Sif responded sharply.

Loki looked around before back at her. "No, I do not. If I did, why would I ask?"

"For your own amusement."

Loki snickered. "You are clever. That is why I admire you."

"What have you done?" Sif asked him wanting to get to the point. It was the only reason on why she was here. "What have you done with Lady Foster?"

"The wife of my dear brother? What makes you think I would have harmed her?"

"Your envy towards Thor is obvious, is it not?" She sassed at him. Loki gave her another grin, but not including his teeth. It looked more like he was raising a corner of his mouth. "What kind of spell have you put on her?"

"Nothing." He admitted. "I would do no such harm. I am already in here. What more can I do? My magic can only be used within my cell."

Sif looked up at him and could tell that for once, he was telling the truth. But only a part of her thought that. She was feeling conflicted since his background of lies and tricks was not helping him here. She was about to walk back to the main grounds of the palace when Loki's words stopped her.

"But, there is an old trick to distinguish the use of magic on a mortal." He said. Sif remained still but didn't turn around. She decided to listen from where she was. "If you see something different in the eyes, magic is the cause. You know what they say…"

"The eyes are not the window to the soul, they're the doors."

"I am shocked you know one such thing."

"I might be The Goddess of War, but I enjoy literature as well."

Sif continued walking back upstairs to join the others. Frigga might be arranging a grand feast since Thor and Jane have returned. And she just had to be there.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sif walked back upstairs and saw everyone gathering for the feast Frigga announced earlier. She maneuvered her way through the crowd where she saw Thor and Jane together. Sif smiled at them.

"Lady Foster." Sif greeted walking up to her. "It has indeed been a while since we last encountered not counting our meeting in the corridors. I am afraid that I have not greeted you in a proper manner."

"It has." Jane agreed. "Besides today, the last time I saw you was - a long time ago." Jane opened up her arms. "May I hug the goddess of war?"

"You may." Sif said graciously hugging Thor's wife. There has been an implied jealously between the both of them for some time about their love towards Thor. But Sif understood that and moved on. She was the Goddess of War and didn't need a man in her life. During her hug with Jane, Sif did notice something strange about her. Besides the fact she was from Midgard and was mortal. It was something supernatural that Thor didn't even know of. Loki was right and she knew exactly what it was. She just had to look right in her eyes before the hug.

When Sif looked into her eyes, Sif decided to keep her surprise contained. She didn't want everyone in the palace, especially Thor, to be in fright. She was right on her superstitions about her. She was even right about who's magic it was.

"Push Jane..." Sif whispered to Jane rubbing her back. "But only when she tells you to."

Jane backed away giving her a weird look. Sif just smiled at her while walking off. She would admit now, but Thor would be in such a panic so she had to think of some sort of plan when it activates.

* * *

**So here we meet Lady Sif and Loki! Both acting weird. Next chapter is when shit is going to go down!**

**Please follow, favorite and review :D**


	4. Push Jane

Chapter Four: Push Jane

_"Push Jane...But only when she tells you to…"_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sif was walking off, but Jane remained shocked on her spot. She shook her head and realized that Asgard was even stranger then when she last was here. She looked to where Thor was and was about to walk back to him when a small jagged bubble of magic suddenly appeared in front of her. It was the same one of the witch she saw earlier in the hallway. Her heart was racing.

"I see you…" Jane muttered. "I. See. You."

The witch in the bubble of magic gave her another devilish smirk.

"It is coming…" She hissed before disappearing again.

"Thor!" Jane yelled for.

"Jane?" Thor asked placing his large arms around her. "What is it?"

"There's…this witch…" Jane replied panting. "I keep...seeing her."

"A witch?" Thor asked rhetorically also being confused.

Sif immediately ran up to Jane. This was probably when it would activate. Sif placed both of her arms on Jane's shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. She had to take charge. What Loki implied to her earlier was right – and it was going to be right now. Sif focused her attention on Jane who seemed to be crying right now. Well, the scientist had no clue what was happening to her.

"Remember what I told you earlier?" Sif asked Jane to try to calm her down. "Remember? Well, breathe."

"Ok, what the hell does that mean?" Jane asked getting fed up with Sif saying all that. "First you tell me to breathe, then to 'push when she tells you to' and now breathe again?"

Sif stared at her trying to think of a way to explain all this to her and Thor. "It means breathe."

Jane suddenly gripped her stomach in pain. She bent down trying to confront the pain as Thor was trying to help. Sif just stood there watching them both.

"I knew it!" Sif exclaimed. "I was telling you all that to try to give you the signal."

"What signal?" Jane asked taking deep breaths like Sif told her to. Now, she was incredibly scared.

"The signal to you. The real you."

"What?!" She exclaimed as she screamed in pain again. "Thor..." She gritted through her teeth. "I really don't like this."

"Lady Sif, what is happening?" Thor commanded at her.

"Oh Thor, you do not know?" Sif asked him acting completely calm about this situation. Thor still had a blank look on his face. "Contractions, Thor, Lady Foster's going to have a baby."

''How?" Jane asked her about to cry about all this. "I'm not pregnant. I don't remember being pregnant."

"Yes, you are." Sif corrected. "You just did not know that because you have not been here for a long, long time." Sif patted Jane's shoulder. She looked at Thor who was holding his wife tightly. "Thor, I need you to step away from Jane."

"No!" He protested grabbing Jane closer to him. "No, and why?!"

"I know exactly what is happening and I need to do this now!" She commanded. Thor didn't argue with her on that since she knew 100% of what she was doing and what was happening. Not to mention that he trusts her. Thor would trust Sif with his life if he needed to. He looked at Jane one last time giving her a kiss on her hand. Jane's eyes began to rim with more tears as Thor backed away from her. She then looked at Sif.

"What's going to happen?" Jane asked her. "Tell me because I'm really scared."

"Lady Foster, I need you to be calm." Sif instructed in a whisper tone to her. "We will come get you wherever you are."

"I'm right here."

"No, you're not." Sif pulled out her sword and pointed it straight at Jane. She looked at her dearly and Jane's heart was racing. She was scared even more now since the tip of Sif's sword was pointed directly at her heart. "But one last thing, breathe..."

Jane shook her head as Sif stabbed the sword right through her. Thor flinched and was about to reach out of his wife until he saw what became of her. Jane automatically turned into a pile of green sparkling magic. Thor remained speechless as Sif placed her sword back in its carrier.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The real Jane woke up in a shock somewhere far away. Jane looked around and saw herself in a bright white cubby where she, herself was wearing some white hospital dress. Her heart rate slowed down as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. When she turned to her right, the same small white jagged shaped bubble appear. On the other side of that bubble was the witch. The witch she kept on seeing everywhere. Jane Foster was looking directly at one of Asgard's most malicious sorceress, The Enchantress.

"Well, dear, you're ready to pop, are you not?" The Enchantress asked her. "Little demigod's on its way."

The Enchantress nudged her head telling Jane to look down. Since she was lying down, she looked at her body and saw her legs in a ready position to give birth. Not to mention a full baby bump ready to deliver. She began panicking thinking rapid thoughts on anything that popped to mind. Mostly on the fact that she was going to deliver a baby she didn't know existed. Jane gripped her legs with her hands as Amora continued talking to her.

"Here it comes..." Amora said smiling at her. "Push..."

The bubble disappeared truly leaving her alone.

Jane was panicking. She was going to deliver a baby this exact moment. Not only did she not know how to do it, there was nobody else here. She tried to remain calm thinking that she can do this because many women have delivered children without modern-day technology. Thoughts continued to race as she stared at her baby bump wide-eyed. Where was she? Where was Thor? Were he and Sif really coming to get her? Did they even know where to find her? What was The Enchantress doing here? What did The Enchantress want with her? How did Sif know about this? At this moment, Jane had more questions than answers. She tried to take deep breaths like Sif instructed her to do, but one thing seemed more reasonable at the moment because of her fear.

Jane screamed.

* * *

**Man, what a cliffhanger, eh?**

**Pretty please review, follow and favorite :D**


	5. Assembling Thor's Team

**Sorry for the wait but my laptop's charging cord died and I had to go out and buy a new one...**

**That last chapter though...Jane randomly waking up about to deliver a baby she thought didn't exist. And I just left you with her screaming...let us see what Thor and Sif are doing about it**

* * *

Chapter Five: Assembling Thor's Team

_Stark Towers_

Thor has managed to gather all of The Avengers at Stark Towers without using words. The Avengers could tell it was an emergency since there was double the amount of lightning bolts in the sky than there usually is and since the forecast predicted sunshine. That hinted them that it was major.

"Thor, I thought you were in Asgard." Bruce pointed out. "You're back early?"

"Where's Jane?" Natasha asked him. Thor would never leave Jane alone in Asgard. He never has and he never will. "Is she alright?"

"Lady Jane is the reason of my sudden presence." Thor responded. "She has been taken."

"Thor, we're going to need more information." Steve told him.

"Alright…" Thor muttered finding a way to word this in a calming matter. "She has taken Jane…and our baby."

"Baby?!" They all yelled. Thor just remembered that neither of them knew that Jane was pregnant. Well, he didn't know and even she didn't even know for herself. It just popped up out of the blue.

"But Jane took a pregnancy test about a week ago and it said not applicable." Natasha mentioned. "Since then she didn't think she was pregnant."

"The magic could have made it not applicable?" Bruce suggested.

"Who took her?" Tony asked Thor. "Was it that psychopath – I mean, Loki?"

Thor wasn't even offended that Tony called his brother that. He had more important thoughts and problems on his mind.

"Loki has been detained." Thor informed them. "His magic cannot be of use where he is. There is one more sorceress who could have done all this. Her name is Amora but to Asgard, she is known as The Enchantress. She and Loki had a past; but I have not encountered her in a while. I thought she just vanished."

"So, basically a female Loki took your wife and the kid nobody knew about?" Clint asked rhetorically. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to fight alongside me." Thor responded. "Do not worry about your families here; I give you my word that you will all return home safely."

"I'm coming too." Natasha stated. Her and Clint usually alternate on missions and she knew that he would be demanding to go instead of her. She couldn't let that happen. Thor needed her as well. Not to mention that Jane is also one of her friends. She needed her as well.

"No you're not." Clint responded to her.

"Yes, I am, Barton."

"You can't go alone, you're a mother!"

"You can't go alone, you're a father!"

As Clint and Natasha bickered over who was going to go, Thor looked at the other Avengers.

"Why take them?" Tony asked. "I mean, I have a lot of thoughts and questions about this, but here is my biggest one: All this just to imprison one child?"

"How would you know she's after his baby?" Bruce asked him.

"Why else would she kidnap Jane while holding a child nobody knew about? I mean, she could have planned this since forever. Who knows how long Jane has been gone for?"

Steve, Tony and Bruce seemed to be thinking about it. Thor would understand if they couldn't come. They had wives and children; Steve even had twins. Also since Thor came on such short notice, they wouldn't even be prepared to be against The Enchantress' magic. If they did agree to come, Thor would have to think of a whole strategic plan and even locate where Jane was.

"Will you accompany me?" Thor asked all five of them.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Asgard_

Sif couldn't believe she was forced to do this. While discussing their plan with Thor, he said that he was going to get his allies from Midgard as she gets the other one he wanted. Sif said that even if she did manage to get him on board, his Midgardian allies would rather be killing him than fighting against Amora. Thor said that they would have their priorities straight on saving Jane than getting even no matter how much they want to. After a few more debates, Sif found herself walking towards the prisons again.

"Loki." She called. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He asked back looking at her battle garment.

"Thor."

Loki kicked a cup on the floor and allowed it to hit the magic barrier creating a ripple effect. When the cup rolled back to him, he just looked at Lady Sif who remained speechless.

"What about him?" He asked now turning his back and facing the floor.

"He needs you for -"

"- his child." Loki finished her sentence also raising his head.

"How did you know that?" Sif questioned. She knew that Loki knew of the magic but she never thought that Loki knew about the real Jane.

"I've had a past with Amora, I know everything." He responded looking at her battle garments. "Have I ever told you I love your wardrobe?"

"It was the idea of Thor to approach you wearing this. He says that it would persuade you."

"Ah yes, the ideas of Thor during a battle: Look to dominate, swing your weapon and hope for their surrender. Have you ever considered gold?"

Sif just decided to get to her point so she can leave and not deal with him anymore. She took a deep breath.

"She has taken Lady Foster." She stated again even though he already knew that. Loki turned around so she cannot see his expression. "And their child. Look, Thor is gathering some people. We are going after them but he wants you too."

Loki couldn't admit the truth to her. He just couldn't. He was already on thin ice with him and adding this would just break it.

"I cannot." Loki admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"Not yet anyways."

Sif gave him a confused face. "What does that mean? Why not?"

"Because this is it. This is the battle of Magic Runs. The darkest hour for Thor. He will rise ever so high yet fall so much further. And I will not be with him till the very end."

* * *

**So who on Thor's team is actually coming? The Avengers are debating amongst each other and Loki is saying some strange stuff.**

**You don't know where and how Jane is doing...when will you find out?**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	6. The God and The Sorceress

**Another prompt challenge! : **Include this in your story: I'd cast the stars aside and burn the heavens to save your eyes.**[Sent by Darksknight]**

******It's somewhere in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six: The God and The Sorceress

Loki casually sat in his cell reading a book not even sparing a thought on why he didn't choose to fight alongside Thor. He had so many thoughts about this whole situation. The Avengers, which he was certain were coming hated his guts and then there was his whole past with Amora which just made this more conflicting. So he just decided to sit this one out to make things easier for everyone including himself.

He suddenly felt a gust of wind pass by him. He looked around and thought it was just a draft. Shrugging his shoulders, he placed his eyes back on the book he was reading.

"Did you not notice me?" A female voice hissed as another gust of wind knocked his book against a wall. "Or is literature more to your fancy?"

"How can it?" Loki asked looking up at her as she morphed in front of him. He smirked at her short green outfit and long golden blonde locks. "I cannot forget you, Amora. Especially in that ravishing outfit of yours."

Amora gave him a mischievous grin. "Touching, Loki."

"You rarely visit me." He stated not even asking on how she was able to get in without the guards noticing. "What is your reason this time? Were you the one who meddled with the wife of Thor?"

Amora bent down and had her face a slim distance from his face. She was so close that her long blonde locks were lightly brushing against his cheeks.

"What makes you think I would do that?" She asked him with an evil grin at the end.

Loki chuckled realizing that it was her. "Oh Amora...you bad, bad girl. I have to give you credit, though. Take the girl when she is carrying his child and leave a realistic doppelgänger behind. I am shocked that he did not notice right from the start – or shocked that nobody in Asgard realized it. Yet, Thor is oblivious to almost everything. But why come to me? You have this plan well thought out."

"I have heard the many whispers of your failed attempt to rule Midgard with The Chitauri all across The Nine Realms. How you fail to be a ruler to mortals who have no power against us."

"And that is how I am here. What do you want to know about that?"

"What can you tell me?"

"That you pricked the side of a mighty storm, Amora. I admire your courage; I should like to admire it from afar. But have you not heard the rhyme? 'Magic runs when a good king goes to war'?"

Amora nodded her head standing back up. She paced around Loki thinking about that for a bit and how it affects her plan.

"He has done nothing." Amora told him. "It has been almost a month since the child was born. I thought he would have cared more. Or that he would have come already claiming his family."

"You would think so."

"Lady Foster seems to keep on thinking that he will show up. She tells the child the same. From battles in the past, Thor had always come right away summoning lightning to the content of his heart. Now, he decides to wait? For what, though?"

"Maybe Thor wants to think of the perfect -"

"- you think he is raising an army?" She asked cutting him off.

"You think he is not?" Loki asked her. "While on Midgard battling against me, Thor has met some new comrades that he likes dearly. Never stops talking to Odin and Frigga about them. I have met them - fought them even. You even know that they were victorious against me and The Chitauri. And once they know that his wife and child are in trouble, they will not hesitate to back him up."

Amora showed no fear towards The God of Mischief. She just smiled and bent back down towards his face.

"Do not be afraid, Amora." Loki told her getting up and standing in front of her. "I would cast the stars aside and burn the heavens to save your eyes."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Loki." Amora said patting his cheek and walking a good distance away from him. "I shall not need you anymore. I just needed to know if he is preparing an army so I can get ready."

She blew him one last kiss before teleporting out of his cell.

* * *

**So Jane has been captured by The Enchantress for a month so far...where has Thor been?**

**And The Enchantress' sister, Lorelei will be in next week's episode of Agents of SHIELD! GAH! SO EXCITED! **

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	7. The Guardian Sees All

**If you are a Whovian who thinks I am copying, go away before I make you. Ok? And if you want to write that in the reviews, do so and I will be glad to block you. I am doing this for my own benefit, the benefit of people who actually like this story and not just your. So if you want to hate, just go! **

**I know who this belongs to and it is definitely not me. I just borrowed the idea and am twisting it around.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Guardian Sees All

"Heimdall." A voice called.

The Guardian of Asgard turned around and saw a figure he didn't recognize standing in front of him. To him, it was a man whom he only recognized from stories Thor would have told him. He could have sworn he saw Loki change into him from his cell as a joke, but this time, it was the man himself. The blue helmet was removed from his head revealing his head of neat blonde hair. The bright blue eyes popped out from his face. And his spangled suit matched the shield in his other hand.

Heimdall knew him as Captain America.

"You must be a friend of Thor." He said as a greeting. "He has mentioned you along with the others."

"I have a message." Steve responded getting to his point right away. "A message from Thor and a question from me."

He gave the solider an understandable look.

"Where is Jane Foster?" Steve asked him with seriousness in his eyes. He was planted firmly on the Bifrost bridge looking above at him.

Heimdall now gave Captain America a blank look. Why would he be asking and not Thor? Jane's been missing for a month and now he comes asking? Where is Thor?

"Oh, don't give me that look." Steve said to him. "According to Thor, you have eyes on everything the realms have. You see everything. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now and I'll be on my way."

Heimdall rose an eyebrow at him.

"What is the message from Thor?" He asked.

Rows and rows of lightning bolts suddenly cackled in the background. Heimdall knew he was here. He looked at the solider who had a straight face. Heimdall wanted to know the message from Thor much more.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?" Steve asked him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok," Steve said walking back in the palace, "Heimdall told me the location and it sounds Latin."

"What is it?" Clint asked him. Both him and Natasha agreed that they would both be fighting alongside Thor.

"Nullam Currit."

Natasha's eyes perked up. She knew Latin and immediately understood that.

"Magic Runs." She translated. "Does that mean anything?"

"There is an old poem." Frigga said approaching the group of heroes. "One lost in legends that Thor did not look in."

"What is it?" Bruce asked her.

"Nullam Currit Deficit Pugnat Bonus."

"Magic Runs When A Good King Goes To War." Natasha translated again. "Does that mean anything?"

"That is the name of a small unknown place not big enough to be labeled as a realm." Frigga informed them. "It just goes by a Midgardian language for some unknown reason. I never thought Amora would be there. It was the last place anyone would have thought of."

Thor walked in the room and nodded his head at his friends.

"We shall go now." Thor said before walking out again.

Before The Avengers left, Frigga said something to them again.

"As Thor watches over you, watch over him as well. And may the Gods be with you as you fight."

* * *

**Ok...that was a crappy chapter. But let's not review about that. I just needed a short filler.**

**Latin was the closest I can get to some fantasy language so don't ask.**

**And thanks you to Google Translate for always being there for me when I needed to do my French homework. Without you, I would be failing my classes and using a French/English dictionary.**

**Jane will be in the next chapter!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	8. Apollo Foster

**Jane is here again after like 4 chapters. Remember when we saw her last, she delivered her baby? Then during the chapter with Amora and Loki, you find out Thor's been absent for a month? So here we are with Jane and the baby...**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Apollo Foster

Jane did deliver her child. She managed to do so even if she was alone. After her horrific scream, she took the deep breaths like Sif instructed her to do and tried to remember what those women did in the movies when they were delivering. Jane kept positive since she thought that she can do this since millions of women still delivered children without modern-day technology.

A month later, she was standing in a room that was all white. Instead of the hospital gown, she was wearing a white button-up top, white capris and white toms. She didn't even bother asking why everything was white when The Enchantress herself wearing bright green.

She looked down at her one month old baby boy in his crib that The Enchantress was surprisingly kind enough to provide. His name was written along the side in some old language she didn't understand. But she was sad that Thor - or anybody wasn't by her side during the delivery (not even The Enchantress) nor did she really know what was happening. She was petrified, but in the end, she was happy her little boy was born healthy.

She picked up her son and cradled him in her arms. Jane ruffled his short, fuzzy blonde hair and started whispering to him what she believed in since Sif stabbed her fake duplicate and she woke up here. She didn't even care about The Enchantress' guards surrounding her.

"I wish I could tell you that'll you'll be loved." She started. "That you'll be safe, cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. I can't make any promises since I don't know what's going to happen next. I'm sorry. But what you're going to be Apollo is very, very brave."

The Enchantress walked up to her with her heels clicking against the ground and her guards behind her.

"Two more minutes." She told her. Yes, Jane was ordered to only see her son for a limited amount of time a day. Then The Enchantress would take her son to a place she didn't know of.

Jane shot her a scowl and ignored her to continue talking to her son. She held Apollo closer to her to make him feel safer. Every second with him was precious time she didn't want to waste.

"But not as brave as they would have to be." Jane continued. "Because there's someone coming and he's bringing a team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes with him. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing right now, but trust me. He's on his way. There's a man who's never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in his way."

Amora walked closer to her and Jane took a step back with her son. But Amora lifted her hand and summoned some magic as a threat. Jane walked over and placed Apollo in the carrier the sorceress wanted him in. Jane bent down to be about the same height as Apollo was to continue comforting him.

"He's one of many legends." She told him. "He may look young but he's lived for hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Apollo, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father. He has a name, but to the people of all The Nine Realms, they know him better as The God of Thunder."

As Jane kissed her baby boy's head, Apollo began to cry a bit because of fear and that his mother was backing away leaving him with the sorceress. Tears began to form in her own eyes as one of Amora's guards closed the carrier and carried it away.

"Don't hurt him." Jane said to her with tears about to pour out.

"Like you said, Lady Foster, this is not the time for lies." Amora hissed walking out of the room Jane was in with her baby crying in the background. She hoped Thor was coming soon.

"No!" She exclaimed as one of the guards had to hold her back. "Please!"

* * *

**So that chapter was cute, and a bit cynical but let's not get into that.**

**I have joined the Review Revolution. Read about that on my profile.**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	9. Visitors For Jane

**Anonymous Review: "PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION! I have two ideas on why Amora want to use Apollo. One idea (and this is the most likely reason) is that she is using him as bait to get Thor and the Avengers in a vulnerable position for attack. Amora possibly wants to get revenge on Thor and the Avengers for imprisoning Loki. The second idea (note: this theory ties in with Thor 2: The Dark World) is that traces of the Aether could have been passed on to Apollo. If so, then Amora wants to use it to do evil things (get revenge, free Loki, etc...) Another question I have on the story is: Will this story explain how Loki had a daughter? Who's the mother? Why Loki had to leave her? Where has she been for all this time? PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION!"**

**My Answer: One of your reasons is the right one. And this story will explain all of the above. Don't you worry :D**

**Copyright: Obviously Doctor Who**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Visitors For Jane

Jane stood in the room she was trapped in depressed. Her son was in the hands of the fugitive sorceress she was looking down at through her window. The Enchantress was currently below preparing herself and her army but had a good view of Jane at the same time. The sorceress had an army ready to fight The Avengers. Jane didn't know where they are; nor did she know when they were coming. All she hoped that it would be soon.

"He is not the darkness." Amora said to her army of The Headless Monks about Thor. "He is not a goblin or a phantom or a trickster. Thor is a living, breathing god. And as I look around this room I know one thing: we are sure going to change that."

"Jane..." She heard a soft, mellow voice mutter.

Jane turned around and saw Frigga standing behind her. Jane looked right at her. She was about to talk to the Queen but Frigga put a finger to Jane's mouth silencing her.

"Sorry..." Frigga muttered removing her finger. "Do not speak; do not say my name. Nobody can see or hear me, only you can."

Jane smiled feeling a wave of relief. She was happy to finally see a friendly face. Especially since it was Frigga. She just had this warm smile and loving personality that enlightened Jane.

"Especially since I should not be here." Frigga continued walking up to Jane. "Amora could come at me any second. But I brought you something."

She handed Jane a small bronze star-shaped fabric with golden fringe hanging at each corner. It had some golden writing on both sides which was written in an Asgardian language Jane didn't understand.

"The name of your child in the language of my people." Frigga explained tracing the writing with her fingers. "It is a prayer leaf. And we believe that if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you."

Jane accepted the prayer leaf and gave an equally warm smile towards Frigga. She was a great mother towards anybody whether it was a kingdom or her family. She was a mother to everyone.

"She's talking like he's famous." Jane muttered watching The Enchantress preach badly about her husband. "Thor isn't famous."

"He has met a lot of people." Frigga replied. "Some of them remember. He is sort of like a... I do not know. A Dark Legend."

"Dark?" Jane scoffed.

"On this day, in this place, Thor will fall." The Enchantress continued. "The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies will meet the perfect answer."

She looked up at Jane.

"I bet you have wondered why I have allied myself with the Headless Monks." She said. Jane slowly nodded her head. "Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It is time you knew what they have sacrificed. The Headless Monks were a religious order who believed in listening to their hearts rather than their minds to the point where they got beheaded. Now their cowls cover up what was left. As you now know it is a level one heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. These warriors can never can be persuaded."

She lifted back the hood of one of The Headless Monks to reveal what it was like underneath the cowl. There was the neck like the normal person except the flesh from what was left from the necked was tied up in a knot to keep the blood and insides from pouring out. Although the blood that seeped out was crusted at the edges.

Jane grimaced that the sight and Frigga kept a straight face.

"They never can be afraid." She lifted back a second monk's cowl revealing the same thing. "And they can never ever be—"

She lifted back the third cowl not seeing the grotesque warrior. She saw a man wearing a red and gold titanium suit. It was Iron Man.

"- surprised!" Tony exclaimed finishing Amora's sentence.

Jane was now extremely joyful. If Tony was here, that meant that The Avengers were here. And if The Avengers were here, it meant that Thor was here as well.

Frigga touched Jane's shoulders and leaned in closer to her ear.

"I will see you soon, my dear."

Then Frigga faded away.

Jane now focused her attention down there where she saw Tony facing The Enchantress and her army of Headless Monks. Her army lifted up their swords and the swords electrified. Jane was knocking hard on the window trying to get Tony's attention.

"Please..." Tony muttered to the army. "Point your weapons if it'll make you happy." The Headless Monks suddenly pointed their swords at him. The Enchantress just stood there staring at him. "Ok then...I'll just be a brief second. The God of Thunder is here and he's pretty mad."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

There were two monks at the Controls Center. Natasha pointed her guns at one in the and Sif had her sword against the chest of the other.

"Go on, resist," Sif tempted. "I want to see you try."

"Now, which button controls the lights?" Natasha threatened.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Tony smirked at the crowd in front of him that wanted to slice off his head. He was just standing there being cool.

"There are two more things. One," he pointed at The Enchantress, "we'll deal with you in 3 minutes and 42 seconds. Second,"

He looked up at the room Jane was in and winked at her.

"Jane Foster!" Tony yelled. "Pack your bags!"

In an instant, the lights went out. When they turned back on, Jane saw that Tony was gone.

* * *

**THE AVENGERS ARE HERE! **

**And Lady Sif in Agents of SHIELD and the whole thing with Phil, May and Skye...I have no fucking words. **

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	10. Amora's Intentions Revealed

Chapter Ten: Amora's Intentions Revealed

_"Jane Foster! Pack your bags!"_

Jane looked around from where she was to find where Iron Man went. He wasn't any type of sorceress so he couldn't have just vanished into thin air. She saw that Amora's army was going haywire at the thought that Thor's army was right in front of them this whole time.

"I'm not a phantom..." Tony hissed from wherever he was. The hinted that he was in the room. "I'm not a trickster...I'm disguised as a Headless Monk..."

That proved that all he did was place his cowl back over his head and changed his place.

"Show yourself!" Amora commanded lighting up both her fists.

Desperate or worried, The Headless Monks started slashing amongst each other thinking that it was Iron Man. Killing each other in the process. Amora's army was eliminating themselves.

"Weapons down!" The Enchantress hollered. "Do not fire!"

Jane smirked but resisted to laugh as her army attacked themselves instead of The Avengers. They were here and only one of them was in the room.

"Enough!" Amora exclaimed sending a shockwave of magic in the room. All the Monks stopped and listened. She was now in control. "Listen to me. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. Thor is using his team and trying to make fools of us. We are not fools."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha and Sif watched Amora from the Controls Room thinking of what Amora was doing. Her army was now calming down no longer killing each other.

"The Enchantress is slowly regaining control." Natasha stated.

"Where has Thor gone off to?" Sif asked her.

"I am actually not sure." She honestly replied. "This was all his plan so let's work from here."

Natasha pointed to the screens where The Monks have regained themselves. Amora finally calmed down - until Iron Man popped up from behind her pointed his repulsive rays and Captain America was another one of the Headless Monks. Amora looked at both of them with her signature smirk meaning that she was still up to something devious. Tony and Steve knew that since Loki had one just like it.

"I need to get off this base now." She said. "See you both soon."

In the snap of her fingers, she was gone. Neither Tony nor Steve had time to react but they didn't care since they both knew she was still here.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Deep, in what most would call the basement of her base, Amora was walking along the halls with the baby carrier in her hands. She did her best to block out Apollo's soft crying with the clicking of her heels and the noise from her two guards walking behind her. She began becoming suspicious of her surroundings when the sounds of her guards was getting softer and Apollo's crying was getting louder.

Once the sound from her guards completely stopped, she slowly turned around and saw the two guards dead on the floor with arrows shot right through their chests.

Amora turned around and saw nothing there. She was about to continue walking until she felt the tip from an ice-cold arrow touching the skin on her shoulder. A smile crept on her face as she turned and faced the archer known as Hawkeye.

"You should get back in there with the rest of them." Amora said to Clint. "Remember, Thor must think he is victorious. Right until the trap closes."

"What trap?" Clint asked.

"I have a crew of a hundred from where you entered my base." She said changing the topic. "How does your team expect to gain control? Or how did you get through my crew?"

At that moment, Bruce walked through the door with his arms crossed at The Enchantress. His eyes shifted from bright green back to brown making Clint smile.

"He had help from me." Bruce said answering her question.

Suddenly, Amora changed her mind of all this. She placed the baby carrier on the ground and rose both her hands in the air as a surrendering motion. Clint and Bruce gave her a strange look.

"What?" She asked. "Is this not what you wanted?"

* * *

**HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY JAIMIE ALEXANDER!**

**So that was a crap-ass chapter. But I don't give a damn.**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	11. When Enemies Meet

Chapter Eleven: When Enemies Meet

Amora walked down a hallway casually with Clint and Bruce behind her. The two Avengers knew where to take her. They basically knew the whole place since Asgard was able to show a holographic diagram of the whole place. She didn't really bother to attack them since she wanted to see what would be happening next. They had their intentions and she had hers. Amora would much rather be seeing their intentions before they see hers. And she had some tricks up her sleeve. She stopped in the doorway of the Controls Room where she saw Natasha and Sif who flinched with their weapons when they saw her and Thor who remained calm and had his back facing her.

"I lied, Amora." Thor said turning around to face her. "2 minutes 29 seconds."

Amora gave him a smirk that said that she couldn't care less about his timing. He was the one who was a whole month late.

"Amora, you will give the order for your men to stand-down." Sif said but Thor had a different idea.

"No," Thor said, "Amora, you will give the order for your men to 'run away'."

"What?" Amora asked.

"Run away?" Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sif all repeated.

"Those words, 'run away'." Thor continued as he walked up to Amora. "I want you to use those exact words. I want you to be famous for using those words. I want people to call you 'Lady Run Away' instead of The Enchantress. I want children laughing at your presence because they have found the cell or lair of 'Lady Run Away'. And when people come to you and ask if trying to get to me through the people who I love -!"

Natasha lightly coughed to show Thor that he was going too far with his anger. When angry, Thor would just keep on yelling. He would never stop since he wouldn't know his limit. Unlike Bruce who would hulk out once he crossed the line. Thor took a breath to compose himself.

" - is in any way a good idea." Thor, now calmed down, finished his last sentence. "I want you to tell The Monks your name."

Amora scoffed.

"You are angry." She stated. "That is a sight I have not seen in a while. I am really not sure what is going to happen now."

"As do I."

"The anger of a good king is not a problem. Good kings have an abundance of rules."

"Good kings do not need rules." He pointed his hammer at Amora. "Tis not the day to ask why I have so many."

Then he left the room leaving Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Sif with Amora.

"Well," Sif started looking at Amora, "Give the order Lady Run Away."

* * *

**And there you have sassy Sif because she decided to become a sass master in 'Yes Men'. **

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be short. SORRY!**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	12. This is Your Father

**Sorry this is late but I was actually having a social life while watching (and crying during) Divergent**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: This is Your Father

Jane sat in the room she was trapped in quietly until she heard someone coming towards the door. She got up and backed away from the door closer towards the window. Jane quickly scrambled around for something to defend herself with. Nothing.

"Who's there?" She asked. "You watch it because I am pissed and really dangerous when I am!"

"So am I." A voice said that nearly made Jane feel relieved. Her heart melted but froze right back up when she had to admit to him the truth. But a bit of her was still skeptical on who was actually at the door.

"Thor?" She asked with her voice slightly cracking. She coughed to get her voice back to normal. "Thor, is that really you? I'm sorry but with all the holograms, magic bubbles and sparkling duplicates, I just have to be sure."

"Yes, it is me." Thor replied. "I just need a minute to try to open this door."

Jane felt safe now. She was 100% positive he was here. He was truly here. It was him and not some replica. But there was one thing he didn't know. It was one of the real reasons he came here in the first place.

"She took him." Jane told him as guilt took a slap at her. "Thor, The Enchantress took our baby away. I'm sorry for not doing anything but she threatened to kill him."

There was no response from him and Jane didn't know whether to say anything from there. In fact there wasn't even a noise; it was pitch quiet. Somehow, Thor opened the door and walked in holding their son in his arms. Jane almost felt like crying as Thor walked up to her.

"Now, Jane Foster, that is never going to happen again under my watch." He informed her. "I promise you."

"Oh my god..." She muttered about to cry tears of joy. Her baby boy was back and now she can have him for as long as she wanted to. "Where has he been?" She asked checking out the baby. "What has she done to him?"

"He is fine, Jane. Agent Romanoff and I checked. He is beautiful."

Both Thor and Jane looked at their son. Their son. The son they didn't know they were having. They both looked at each other speechless.

"See Apollo?" Jane said lightly rubbing his soft cheeks. "This is your father. I told you he was coming this whole time and now, here he is."

Thor gave him a bright smile and Apollo did one of those cute little toothless smile back. Then Thor looked at Jane feeling blameworthy that his 'real' wife was here this whole time. He was oblivious to everything but this one hurt him most of all.

"Jane, if I would have known sooner -" He started before Jane cut him off.

"Shut up." She told him grabbing him in a kiss. It's been nine months since Thor has kissed his 'real' wife.

As they kissed, Steve walked in awkwardly stopping in his tracks. He didn't know whether to walk closer or walk out. It's not like Thor or Jane even noticed him walking inside. They were preoccupied with each other.

"Ok..." Steve muttered to himself being uncomfortable about all this. "Kissing and crying...I'll be back in a bit."

"You!" Thor called. Steve turned back around not thinking that the couple even heard him. "Get in here. Now."

Steve walked up to the couple and smiled at the sight of their son. He pointed at the baby ecstatically and Jane giggled.

"My son." Thor stated to him. "What do you think?"

"Hello." Steve greeted to their son. "Hello...uh...baby."

"Apollo Foster." Jane corrected.

"Nice name. Hello, Apollo Foster." Steve said thinking about that for a bit. "Wait, he's going by Jane's name?"

"No..." Thor said thinking about that for a bit. "It does not work like that."

Jane sighed giving her husband a look. "Yes it does."

That was when Sif walked in the room.

"Amora gave the order and The Headless Monks are being escorted out by The Man of Iron. Not a trace of blood was drawn." She smiled at him and Jane. "My friend, you have never risen higher."

* * *

**Remember when Loki was telling Sif that this was going to be Thor's darkest hour? That he will rise so high yet fall so much further?**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	13. Questions Need Answers

**Dear Readers,**

**Do not review saying that I'm copying because I know I am. I don't own any of this and never will. I'm just mashing two fandoms together for my own benefit. Don't tell me that I'm copying because you know how annoying it is when someone tells you something you already know...how do you think I feel?**

**~ MysteryGal5**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Questions Need Answers

Jane joined the other Avengers in the hangar of the base. To be exact, they were standing at the spot where The Enchantress was preaching to the army. In the now empty hangar, The Avengers that were here were preparing to leave. As everyone gathered their equipment, Jane was holding her crying baby not knowing on why he was crying in the first place.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked her.

"I am not sure." Jane replied slightly rocking herself. "Apollo probably doesn't like it here. I don't either but I just want to go home."

"You really think that's the reason he's crying?" Steve asked her again.

"I don't know." Jane admitted. "Steve, I've only been a mother for about a month for an hour a day. Don't judge me."

Steve raised his hands in a surrendering motion noting for the future not to mess with Jane when she was holding a crying baby. But she did have a point. She never spent a lot of time with a baby so she was inexperienced.

"Captain," Clint said throwing his bow over his shoulder, "Banner and Stark are in -" he got distracted by the crying baby, "is he alright?"

"Yeah," Jane lied, "at least I hope so."

"Maybe he needs a changing." Natasha suggested.

"I just changed him."

"Feeding?"

Thor suddenly walked in carrying something with Lady Sif behind him. He placed it down on top of some boxes. Jane walked over and looked at the object before looking back at her husband.

"What's this?" Jane questioned.

"I believe Apollo is tired." Thor said taking his son from Jane's arms and placing him inside, what seems to be, a crib. "I am sorry Son, your mother did not know."

"You bet I didn't." Jane agreed watching their son stop crying. She thought that Thor was being a better father than she was a mother. It was believable. He did grow up in a nice, loving family and to quote what Natasha told her earlier, 'minus the dysfunctional brother.' She's never even babysitter a child as a teenager. How was she supposed to raise one?

Jane pulled out the prayer leaf that Frigga gave her earlier and used the soft fabric to rub against his cheek. And like that, Apollo was out like a light. She left the leaf in the crib in case he would wake up again.

"Are we going to leave now?" Clint asked Thor.

"Not yet." Thor responded starting to walk off. "I must know what this base is for. We cannot leave until we know."

"But Thor," Jane said stopping him, "there are still some things I don't understand. For starters, all this time I thought I was with you, I was really here. How does that work?"

Thor was thinking that out. He didn't know for himself. He looked at Lady Sif who nodded her head. Thor walked off to find Tony and Bruce as she started explaining. Lady Sif started by placing her sword back in her holder and placed both her hands on Jane's shoulders in a comforting way.

"You were there on Midgard and Asgard -" she started her explanation. " - your heart, soul and mind were there. But physically, yes, you were at this place."

"And when I saw her face? The Enchantress looking at me?"

"Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you a while back but she did not start appearing until she knew that Apollo was coming soon. I guess she was just trying to give you a warning.

"How long can you guess she was gone for?" Natasha asked her.

"I do not know." Sif responded.

"So her magical avatar was with us all that time. But that means that she was projecting it through the realms."

Sif nodded. "Amora is very clever."

"Why does she want Apollo?" Jane asked.

"Is that not the question of the day?"

* * *

**Next chapter we'll se what Bruce and Tony are doing. And here's a bit of a spoiler...you find out on why Apollo was taken and when (something happened).**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	14. Human Plus Demigod

**Ok, like I said in the last chapter, here you find out on why Amora wants Apollo and when ((something)) happens...**

**And this update is more quick because I wrote this chapter a long time ago**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Human Plus Demigod

"You have scanned my child?" Thor asked walking in on the two scientists, Bruce and Tony. Both of them just nodded their heads not thinking about the strange look Thor was currently giving them. But Thor decided to learn more about their curiosity. "What have we learned?"

"That anger is always the shortest distance to making a mistake." Bruce randomly stated out of the blue. Thor and Tony both stared at him. "And this time, I'm not talking about myself."

Bruce knew what he, himself said; Tony got an idea of his message and Thor knew what he was saying.

Tony decided to break the silence. "I have a question. A simple one, is Apollo human?"

"Sorry?" Thor asked not understanding what Tony was talking about. "What? Of course he is! Completely mortal! What are you talking about?"

"I've been scanning him from information I've gathered since he was born." Tony said showing Thor the scans even though the demigod had no clue what they meant. "And I think Amora found what she was looking for."

"Human DNA." Bruce stated pointing at a section of the charts. "But if you look closer, it's human plus. Specifically, human plus demigod."

"But he is mortal." Thor argued still being shocked about all this. "He has to be. He is mostly Jane's son. A demigod cannot be made if she is mortal."

"You've told me about your people." Tony told him. "They became what they are due to what 'happened' between their parents."

'But Jane is a mortal! It did not just happen out of the blue!"

"So how close is he?" Tony asked changing the topic. "Can he summon lightning? Can he lift your hammer? Or does he get his own hammer?"

"No!" Thor exclaimed. "No!...I do not think so."

"You don't sound so sure." Bruce pointed out.

"Because I still do not understand how this happened." Thor admitted to them.

"Which leads me to ask on when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?"

Bruce moaned not wanting to describe this any further. "I'm trying to be delicate. I know how you can blush on this topic like Steve does." Tony laughed at Thor. "When did Apollo technically...begin?"

Thor nodded his head understanding what Bruce was trying to ask him. "You mean...?"

"Quite."

"Well how would I know? That is all private stuff. It just sort of happens. You do not host a celebration when it does happen!"

"Could Apollo have begun on Asgard?" Tony suggested. "Through the vortex of a different universe? That could have altered his genetic pattern."

"No!" Thor exclaimed. "Impossible. Jane is rarely here. We have not visited in a while or basically ever. To narrow down the times we have been here together, but then I would have to take away an amount of time to find out when my real Jane was last here and not the duplicate." Thor quickly thought this out in his head. "So the only time I was here with my real Jane was on our w..." He suddenly trailed off realizing what he was going to say.

"On your what?" Bruce asked him.

"On our wedding night."

All three of them stayed speechless until Tony broke the silence again.

"Your wedding vows must have been one hell of a kick-start." Tony started just wanting to say that really badly.

"And yet, The Enchantress gave in so easily." Bruce noticed about her surrendering earlier. "Isn't that bothering anybody else?"

"My mother said that if we had a kid, he would be special." Thor said ignoring Bruce.

"Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother." Tony said also ignoring Bruce.

"This was too easy." Bruce restated hoping that they'd listen this time. "There's something wrong."

"When even do it?" Thor asked ignoring Bruce again. "Even if you could get your hands on a brand new demigod, what for?"

"A weapon?" Tony suggested also ignoring Bruce again.

"Why would a demigod be a weapon?"

Tony moaned at Thor being oblivious. "She's seen you. Everyone has seen you."

"Me?"

"Bruce, you we're right." Tony said ignoring Thor this time. "This was way too easy. We should get back to the others."

Thor just stood there reflecting that this was all his fault. His wife and kid were in danger for all this time because of him.

* * *

**There's your legitimate reasoning. And if you read my story, The Story of Emily Stark, you should know that Britney Braun is Apollo's cousin. Loki was revealed as her father and her mother is unknown. I was going to explain on how Loki was able to have a daughter but don't know how. I thought of an explanation on why he abandoned her on Earth but I just need a reason. **

**Help!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	15. Protect The Child

Chapter Fifteen: Protect The Child

Tony and Bruce returned with the other Avengers, Sif and Jane in the hangar. Jane was still rocking her baby and her along with everyone else were just waiting for Thor who Tony and Bruce both thought were still thinking over what they told him back there. At least, that's what they thought.

A weird sound clicked.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"That seemed to be the sound of a door." Tony clarified as he read Jarvis' scanning. "Locking. They're all locked."

Following the sound of the doors locking, there was the sound of an army marching and a strange humming sound.

"Apparently we're not leaving..." Bruce muttered seeing the army slowing march towards them in many lines.

"Are those The Monks?" Clint then asked.

"Oh dear..." Sif muttered recognizing the humming noise. "That's their attack prayer."

"Come with me." Steve said pulling Jane to the side to take her somewhere safe.

"This is where we make our sight." Sif stated pulling out her swords. "Clear lines of sight all approaches."

The army of Headless Monks stopped a good distance in front of all of them. All of them pulled out their swords in a synchronized motion and all of their swords electrocuted at once. Steve walked back and looked back to where he placed Jane. Her and Apollo were crouched behind a stack of boxes looking back at them.

The Avengers along with Lady Sif got ready. Captain America raised his shield, Iron Man warmed up his repulsive rays, Bruce became The Hulk, Black Widow cocked her guns, Hawkeye placed an arrow in his bow and Lady Sif raised her double-sided sword.

"The child!" Sif stated. "At all cost, protect the child!"

* * *

**Two updates in a day! *does some stupid dance***

**Anyways, the next chapter is some big battle and I just wanted a sort of filler since I didn't want this in the next chapter. I just wanted the next chapter to be mainly focused on the battle.**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	16. Magic Runs

**OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD CAPTAIN AMERICA 2 WAS AMAZING! I CRIED TOO MUCH! MY STEGGY RANT IS BELOW!**

**Here you get to read the 'Magic Runs' poem everyone in the story keeps on yapping about.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Magic Runs

_Magic Runs When A Good King Goes To War_

When Tony and Bruce left Thor alone, they think that he didn't show up because he wanted to ponder on what they told him; but they were wrong. Thor thought about it for about a second and was about to walk out to join them but something stopped him. He heard someone appear in the room. He turned around and saw Amora standing there.

"Do not bother attacking me." She said staring right at him. "I know what your current thoughts right now. Your child, what do you think?"

"What is he?" Thor asked her.

"Hope." She responded walking closer to him. "Hope in this endless bitter war."

_Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun_

Back in the hangar, the battle against The Headless Monks began.

Clint and Natasha were standing with their backs against each other. Natasha shot both her guns as Clint shot his arrows. With their backs against each others, they were able to keep all both of their eyes intact. Both assassins worked together to get rid of the Monks they could.

"Is this like Budapest, Nat?" Clint asked whacking one over with his bow.

Natasha smirked kicking one of them over. "Like you said, you and I remember Budapest very differently."

"Oh quit the flirting." Tony said zipping by them. He shot The Headless Monks with all the different blasts he had: lasers, repulsive rays, bombs and all that. They were only a team of six instead of seven since he thought that Thor was still thinking away. Tony didn't think that knowing that his son was human plus demigod was that bad.

Tony thought about flying back to where they were to go get him, but since they were outnumbered already, he couldn't risk flying away at this point.

_When A Good Man Goes To War_

"Lady Sif," Tony called while trying to scan The Headless Monks, "Jarvis can't scan The Monks. Do you know why?"

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying." Sif respond slashing one of them to the ground.

Tony knew he shouldn't have mentioned Jarvis to an Asgardian. That would take a very long time to explain which they didn't have time for. He had to use the witty section of his brain to word this correctly.

"I'm trying to count the number of Monks with my suit." Tony reworded. "Just so it would be easier to create a strategic plan since we're outnumbered."

"Oh," Sif replied understanding him, "The Headless Monks do not register as life-forms if that is what you are looking for."

"Damn." Tony said throwing one-off to the side. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

_Friendship Dies And True Love Lies_

The Hulk was doing what The Hulk usually does during these missions: smashing the enemy. When he got slashed by The Headless Monks' electrified swords, it didn't even leave a mark. The green rage monster just punched it away like it was a fly. As he continued to do so, Steve was by his side fighting with his different strategies.

"Should one of us get Thor?" Steve asked kicking one of them over.

"We're already outnumbered as it is." Natasha responded shooting at them. "We can't risk losing another member at this point."

Steve nodded his head throwing his shield knocking over a few of them in a ripple effect. His shield eventually landed back in his hand and he continued fighting. Thor would always be punctual by he knew that there was a reason to him not showing up. And it would be a good reason.

"Maybe it's because of The Enchantress?" Clint suggested stabbing an arrow into a Monk.

"Hold on." Tony said scanning the area and continuing to shoot. "He's in the room where we left him but I don't see anybody with him."

"The magic of Amora must be tampering with your armor so she cannot be detected." Sif said. "She can do that."

"She may be evil but she is pretty damn clever."

_Night Will Fall And Dark Will Rise_

Back in the room they were in, Thor's hand aimed for her neck but it immediately phased through her. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. He turned around and saw her smirking at her.

"Do not bother attacking me." Amora repeated clicking her heels as she walked closer to him. "I am somewhere else within The Nine Realms. I am not really here."

"Then why do you remain here?" Thor asked her dropping his hammer to the ground. "Why must you continue to taunt me?"

She chuckled. "Oh Thor...the mighty Thor. So courageous, so brave but can never open his eyes to what is in front of him. I am shocked you never realized it from the start - or that your Avengers or Lady Sif did not notice. Yet again, Loki was right, you are oblivious to almost everything."

"My child, is not a weapon!" Thor exclaimed at her.

"Oh, give it time. He can be...he will be."

_When A Good King Goes To War_

"You have already lost the chance to have him so what more can you do?" Thor asked her. "And you said hope. 'Hope in this endless bitter war'. A war against who?"

"Against you, Thor." Amora muttered placing a hand on his face. "Fooling you once was a joy. But fooling you twice, the same way, it is a privilege."

After she said that, she vanished.

Thor thought about that for a bit. He remembered the first time Amora fooled him. Secondly, he thought about another way Amora could fool him. In an instance, the right answer crossed his mind and he was instantly filled with fury.

"Jane!" He called picking up his hammer and running out of the room.

_Magic Runs But Count The Cost_

As The Avengers along with Lady Sif fought the battle against The Headless Monks, Jane was kneeling off to the side carrying Apollo so that she was facing one way and he was looking at the other. Apollo was crying adding additional loud noises to the already loud battle. Jane patted his back also slightly rocking in an attempt to calm down Apollo.

Suddenly, to Apollo's eyes only, The Enchantress appeared kneeling in front of him and he stopped crying. Jane and everyone else didn't notice her presence. Amora traced a finger around his face and giving him an evil smile.

"Time to wake up now..." She muttered to the child before vanishing again.

To Jane's own shock, her own child bursted into the same green sparkling dust like she did back at the palace. Jane was so stunned she didn't know what to do. Her son was a sparkling duplicate this whole time. The Enchantress really did have her baby. The Headless Monks were down, but were they really the winners? She gripped the blanket Apollo was once wrapped in and began to cry.

"Thor..." She muttered choking on tears. "Thor!" She yelled this time on the top of her lungs.

_The King's Victorious But His Child Is Lost_

* * *

**Man, I am mean...**

**OHMYGOD CAP 2 THOUGH! WITH PEGGY AND ALL THAT! I CRIED THE EXACT MILLISECOND SHE APPEARED ON THE SCREEN AND HOW HE SAID THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BE HIS GAL BUT THEY NEVER GOT THEIR DANCE AND ARGH! I AM DONE WITH ALL THIS!**

**Oh and this chapter was sad too...and to think you all thought they were winners. If you wanna reread the 'Magic Runs' poem, just read the italic lines in the middle. Did that format on purpose. **

**And it's my birthday!**

**You're probably gonna kill me for this. **

**Please review, follow and favorite this!**


	17. Tables Turn

**Just a little recap...remember when Apollo was a fake this whole time?**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Tables Turn

"Jane!" Thor called running as fast as he could. "He is not real! Apollo he is not -"

The Thunder God ran over just arriving to the scene and had no words about what he was seeing. Sif and The Avengers suddenly stopped fighting because there were no more Monks to fight but they knew they weren't the real winners here.

"Yeah," Clint said throwing his bow over his shoulder, "we know."

"So she took him anyways." Jane stated crying in the process with Natasha standing behind rubbing her shoulders. "All this was for nothing."

Thor was about to hug and comfort Jane. "Jane, I am -" He opened his arms but Jane just stepped back from him.

"Jane, it's not his fault." Natasha told her. But Thor knew she was wrong. It was his fault.

"I know," Jane responded not actually knowing the truth. "I know."

"The Enchantress could be anywhere in The Nine Realms." Steve stated as Natasha hugged Jane.

"Yes, she is..." Thor muttered disgracefully. "And it is already too late."

"You're giving up?!" Clint questioned. "You never do!"

"Well now I wish I did!"

Then a flash of dark green magic flashed. The Avengers all flinched with their weapons but Thor just simply turned around already knowing who arrived. When The Avengers knew, they immediately pointed their weapons at him. But he didn't mind. He expected that reaction from them.

"Hello Brother..." The mischievous voice muttered. "How goes the day?"

"By Odin's beard, where were you?!" Thor exclaimed storming at the Mischief God. "We could have used your help to prevent all this!"

"My aid could not have prevented this from happening." Loki said.

"It could have tried!" Thor yelled with a shove.

"It is not my fault." Loki told him defending himself. "This was all because of you and you know that but your arrogance will never reveal it to your friends and wife."

"You think I wanted this to happen? All I wanted was my wife and son to come home. Why does everyone say this was me? How?"

"This was exactly you. All of it. You make The Nine Realms so afraid which is why they did this. Take the woman you love while she was carrying your child. When you first accepted Mjolnir in your hands, did you ever think this was not going to happen? Making armies attack at the mention of your name, Thor, King of Asgard. To the Midgardians, the term king means ruler of a nation. But to The Asgardians or any other race beyond the other Nine Realms, King means Father. And now, she has taken a child. Your own child. Amora is going to turn him into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, dear brother, in fear of you."

Thor slowly walked up to Loki thinking about his words slowly.

"Where is Amora?" Thor asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows curious about his brother's sudden question. "Why would you think -"

"Do not take me for a fool!" Thor exclaimed grabbing Loki's shoulders. "I have always known of your alliance with her!"

"Brother -"

"Tell me!"

"I am telling you." Loki said slowly placing Thor's hand along the crib where Apollo once was. "Can you not read?"

It translated in front of Thor's eyes and a shock look appeared on his face. Loki gave him a bright smile in return. He didn't know that the location of his son was written right in front of him. Thor was being blind this whole time starting with his wife and ending with his son.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked Loki. "You know I cannot always trust you."

"The words of the wise shall never lie." Loki responded.

Thor was truly ecstatic and had to go get his son right away. But first, he had The Avengers, Lady Sif and Jane behind him.

"Avengers, till the next time." He said with a nod of his head. The Avengers all gave him a weird look.

"Jane," he said taking his wife's hand, "I know exactly where to find our son and I swear on my life, he will be safe."

"Thor?" She questioned as Thor kissed her hand. "Wait."

"Sif," he continued ignoring Jane, "be a dear and take them all home."

The Goddess of War nodded her head. Everyone else bid their temporary farewells to Thor except Jane.

"Thor, wait!" She tried to tell for him. "Where are you going?!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

**So...Thor knows...Loki knows...I know...everyone else remains confused...**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	18. Words of The Wise

**Sorry, just had to update my other story for a while...sorry...**

**Sorry, this chapter is short...sorry...**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Words of The Wise

Jane didn't know how to react since her husband just decided to leave right after her son turned out to be a fraud. Thor didn't even tell her where he was heading to. He just ignored her before saying goodbye. Her whole family just vanished right in front of her. Jane wiped her eyes and gave a stern look to Loki, the one who had the answer.

"Where is he going?" She asked slowly approaching him. "What did you tell him?"

Loki looked back at her thinking of a way on how to word this. He forgot about Jane for a brief second. "Lady Foster, I will need you to stay calm."

Jane couldn't stay calm at a time like this. Her life right now was all a jumble she just wanted to get out of. As anger filled up inside of her, she picked up a gun she found on the floor, cocked it and pointed it right at him.

"Tell me what you told Thor." She threatened about to pull the trigger.

"Jane, stop this." Clint said trying to remove the gun from her hands.

"It is alright, Agent Barton." Loki told him. Clint just paused with his hands on top of the weapon even though it still remained in Jane's hands. "She is fine; she is good. It is my magic. It will take a while to kick in with a written word. I am attempting to translate it for your mortal eyes. Jane, you have to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" Jane asked.

"The scripture. The words of the wise."

Jane looked at the writing on the crib and gave up after concentrating on it for about 10 seconds.

"I still can't read it." Jane said recocking the gun and pointing it back at Loki. This time, Clint actually pulled the gun out of her hand this time and just threw the weapon on the floor.

"That is because it was written in the language of the Headless Monks and will not translate." Loki informed her. He looked around and pulled something out of the crib.

"But this will." He said passing Jane, who had tears forming in her eyes, the prayer leaf Frigga gave her earlier. "It is the name of your son in the language of The Asgardians."

"I know my son's name." Jane scoffed at him.

"Except prayer leaves are used to make sure the child will always come home. That means that even though your child's name is written on it, it will translate to the place your child claims is home."

Jane didn't know what to expect since her child has never been anywhere. But she has told him stories of places around. Jane looked down at the prayer leaf and saw the fancy calligraphy. She blinked the tears away to truly concentrate on the writing.

"Thor will find your son." Loki continued. "He will care for him whatever it takes. And I know that."

Jane kept her eyes on the leaf. Slowly, Loki's magic swirled around the fancy calligraphy to spell words she could understand. The words her child claimed were home. His first name translated to one place; but when she flipped the leaf over, his last name also translated to another place. Her son had two homes and she now knew that.

Asgard and Midgard.

* * *

**That's the last chapter (for now) where you'll see The Avengers, Lady Sif and Jane. Next chapters will focus on the relationship between Thor and Loki and Loki and Amora. Maybe we'll dig deeper into Loki and Amora's past relationship and find out how Britney (from The Story of Emily Stark) ended up not knowing anything about her past.**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	19. The Enigma of Loki Laufeyson

**READ THIS!**

**Ok, for those of you reading my other story, The Story of Emily Stark, you should know that Britney Braun was revealed as the lost cousin of Apollo. Then it was revealed that she was Loki's daughter and you all asked me "How did that happen? How did Loki have a daughter?" Stuff like that.**

**This chapter reveals that! But Apollo is also involved. It reveals on why Amora wanted him.**

**And I got in another prompt challenge and am also including my prompt.**

******MysteryGal5: _"I want these gentle hands, and this kind smile, even though I should not want such a thing."_ (Zero from Vampire Knight) [Sent by Otorisosa-kan]**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Enigma of Loki Laufeyson

After Loki left Jane, he allowed Lady Sif to take it from there and follow her orders. He appeared on the spaceship that Thor stole to find Amora. He knew where she was. Loki caught up to him and approached him from behind. He would try to scare Thor but Thor already knew of his presence.

"Answer me," Thor commanded, "why would you ever help me? You have an alliance between both Amora and I, why?"

Loki snickered. "There is more to me brother. I suppose that you must know. At least, you must know from the start. We have time, so I shall tell you now."

"Do tell."

"You already know about the fact that Amora and I once had a past." He started and Thor nodded his head. "And like any other couple we -"

Thor immediately cut him off once he knew where this story was going.

"- I do not need to know this part." Thor said. He already heard it from Tony and Bruce, he didn't have to hear it again.

"Anyways, like you and Lady Foster, we expected one of our own. A child."

"A child?" Thor questioned.

"A child." Loki confirmed. "A child that Amora did not want. She claimed to kill the child after it was born but I could not let that happen for some reason. I felt that every child needed a chance to grow. They all have a birthright and it is never to die unlike the theory of Odin."

Thor was more shocked that he had a child than Jane having one. Loki, out of all people, was the last on his list to have a kid. And with Amora?

"Where is he?" Thor asked about his child.

"She." Loki corrected.

"Where is she?"

"I dropped her off at an orphanage on Earth. She should be safe there."

"How would you know?" Thor asked. He thought about all the dangers on Midgard. He fought several battles with The Avengers and knows that Midgard isn't much safer. "It is not like Midgard is not that big of a threat."

"Moth - I mean, Frigga told me."

"Mother knew?"

"Frigga always knows." Loki said kicking his feet around. "She was always a mother figure to me and I felt as if I could trust her with my secret. She was always the better parent out of her and Odin. He always favorite you. But she made me feel as if I belonged. She had everything I wanted. I want these gentle hands, and this kind smile, even though I should not want such a thing. You have always had those in you. You get it from her."

"So, your daughter remains in Midgard?" Thor asked. "Does Amora know?"

"Eventually, she did. Like I said before, Amora threatened to kill the child so Frigga allowed me to escape using one of my secret portals. You know, it feels so strange holding a child. My arms were trembling as her short golden blonde hair flew around in the wind. Her hair deeply reminded me of Amora's."

Thor still listened to Loki's story. He was deeply interested in it.

"When Amora did find out, she was furious and was about to leave for Midgard. But before I left my child, I placed a spell on her so that nobody could trace her. Heimdall could if spent many, many years concentrating. But knowing the limited patience of Amora, she would have a special weapon up her sleeve."

The second Loki said 'weapon', Thor finally understood the full concept of her plan. Amora told him back at Magic Runs.

_"My child, is not a weapon!"_

_"Oh give it time. He can be...he will be."_

"My son..." Thor muttered.

"...was the weapon Amora was talking about." Loki clarified. "She seemed to be wanting your child as a weapon to kill my child."

Thor suddenly threw Loki at the wall of the spaceship.

"And you did not tell me this?!" Thor exclaimed. "You could have told me earlier!"

"Oh please," Loki said simply shrugging off what Thor just did to him, "I did you a favor. On the bright side, Lady Foster would have never had to dealt with all those Midgardian pregnancy symptoms and you would never have had to deal with it. Besides, I thought that you would simply walk out with your child and Lady Foster. I always thought that you would assemble The Avengers and Lady Sif for your team. I always thought that you would be victorious."

Thor still remained cross.

"And Thor, I swear to you, on my life, I never knew that Amora swapped your child with a duplicate." Loki admitted. Thor knew that Loki was telling the truth this time even though he had a history of lies.

"I believe you." Thor responded. "And once this is all over, I swear to look for your daughter."

Loki snickered. "I can never let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Even if you do, and she ends up living with Lady Foster and your son, you're basically putting them in grave danger."

"They will never be in danger. I am looking out for them. I always will."

"You can spend all the time you want looking," Loki told him, "I do not even know where she is."

"Loki, no matter what you tell me, I swear I will always be looking for her. And I will care for her whatever it takes. I promise."

* * *

**Wow, major Thorki in there.**

**And that was the story of how Britney Braun ended up where she was supposed to be. I will somehow incorporate this in The Story of Emily Stark when the time's right. I thought of a mini arc where I can include this**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	20. The Battle Begins

**Sorry for the long wait but I had a but of writer's block here. **

**Copyright: Fight scene-ish from Thor: The Dark World**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Battle Begins

Thor and Loki walked in the palace which was now empty. It led the two brothers to believe that Lady Sif was here before them and evacuated the whole palace (including herself). Beside each other, they both saw Amora who was sitting on the throne. She had her legs crossed and smiled at the both of them.

"My, my..." Amora said sitting straight. "Finally, you two have arrived."

Thor muttered something to Loki without turning his head just so Amora wouldn't hear them.

"You know the plan, right?" Thor asked.

"You still not trust me?" Loki replied also not turning his head.

"Would you?"

"Fair enough." Loki confirmed as he used his magic to quickly conjure up a blade and slice off Thor's hand. Specifically, it was the hand holding Mjolnir. As the hammer dropped, so did he.

Thor fell to his knees and that's when Loki took the chance to kick Thor over. As the God of Thunder grasped the stub where his hand once was, Loki stepped over him and made his way over to Amora. The Enchantress remained seated at the throne. Loki approached her and had his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Amora," he said kissing her hand as well, "I did what I promised. Decline to accompany them on the battle, show up at last-minute to Thor's side, tell him where you are, he leaves, tell Lady Foster a believable story and make sure Lady Sif sends them all home."

Amora smiled giving him a matching evil grin. "Oh Loki, I for once am impressed. You have a history of lies and betrayals yet your one to Thor is not at all surprising."

"I know." Loki said taking a look at Thor. He saw him still in pain but Thor looked at him. "All you have to do is vent out to him and suddenly he's on your side. He would accept anything you throw at him."

"That is why I asked you of all." She said.

As Thor winced on the ground in pain, he was now skeptical on whether Loki was telling the truth about him having a child. Or was this thing a whole scheme for Loki to receive his trust?

Amora walked past Loki and up to Thor who was still on the ground. She admired her sight.

"Oh Thor," She said, "it is ashamed to leave you like this. Lady Foster, Lady Sif and all The Avengers last saw you with a hopeful feeling that you would return with his son. But you just die here."

Loki gave Thor an evil grin and Thor grunted in pain again.

"Now, Amora," Loki started, "where is the child?"

"Right here." Amora said making him appear with her magic. "Why? You want to give a sentiment to your nephew?"

"No. I simply want a front row seat watching the reaction of Thor when he sees his son make his first kill."

Amora cocked her eyebrows.

"Why? For the benefit of Apollo?" Amora asked creeping up to Loki. "I thought you would never like to watch your daughter perish. After all, you did save her from me."

Thor knew that Loki was now telling the truth at this point. He really did have a daughter and she really was out there.

"You would really watch your own daughter die?" Amora asked leaving Loki speechless. "At the hands of your nephew."

"I know why you did this," Loki said standing up for himself, "you took Apollo to kill my daughter because you could never do it yourself. Face it, Amora. You cannot kill her."

Amora just stood there. Loki could tell he hit a weak point on her. From where he was, Thor noticed that her hands began shimmering.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed. "Now!"

Loki raised his hand and revealed that him cutting off Thor's hand was only an illusion thanks to his magic. Thor got up and summoned Mjolnir. He summoned bolts of lightning as Amora conjured up her own magic. Both of them shooting their powers at each other at once.

The battle has only begun.

* * *

***IMPORTANT***

**For The Story of Emily Stark, should I include the fact that Apollo was meant to kill Britney? I mean, I want to. But I just want your opinions.**

**Next chapter will be a real battle. I promise**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


	21. Thor vs Loki vs Amora

**Anonymous Review:  
**_**"****Why don't you give the minor characters kids as well? Why don't IronPatriot, Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Winter Soldier & Falcon have kids? Have you ever considered them having children? If so, what would they be like? If not, why? I do think it's a bit unfair that these characters don't have kids when the main characters, few minor characters and even one villain have children?****"**_

**My Answer:  
That thought never really came to my mind. But maybe I'll write one for Iron Patriot and he/she ((I'll ask the readers)) can be Emily's friend in ****The Story of Emily Stark****.**** I can introduce that new OC later on. In my opinion, Lady Sif is too independent for a man. She doesn't need one in my opinion. Fandral, Hogun and Winter Soldier, I have trouble writing them let alone the fact that you want me to write them children. And Falcon, I'm still thinking about what I can do for him. He's pretty awesome.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Thor vs Loki vs Amora

_Thor got up and summoned Mjolnir. He summoned bolts of lightning as Amora conjured up her own magic. Both of them shooting their powers at each other at once._

Thor was making his way through the smoke. Apparently both his and Amora's powers sent them both back. He saw Loki on his side just lying there but Thor couldn't care less. The battle was really between him and The Enchantress. Amora rose from the ground and warmed up her powers.

Thor swung his hammer and slammed it towards The Enchantress. Amora rose her magic-filled hands to create some sort of forcefield around herself. She leapt back.

Amora used both of her hands to shoot magic at Thor. His body was resisting it and he eventually placed his hammer in front of the blast. Thor felt weak now just standing there but he raised Mjolnir and slammed her magic back at her like a baseball and its bat.

To avoid it, Amora vanished and reappeared behind him.

Amora pushed him to the ground and placed magic around his wrists so that he was bound there. He tried pulling his hands free but her magic was too strong. But in response, he summoned Mjolnir. He called upon some lightning. He called lightning upon the whole room knocking Amora off her own feet.

Thor threw Mjolnir at Amora. Loki stepped back clearly avoiding it.

"Are you not going to fight?" Thor asked him.

"Why should I?" Loki asked. "I have better things to do."

Then he vanished.

Thor looked at the place where he once was speechless. Amora took that chance to lunge at him but Thor immediately turned around and caught her by her neck. He lifted his arm with Amora high in the air so that not even the tip of her boots were touching the ground.

"He abandoned you." Amora taunted Thor about Loki. "Some ally."

"He was once yours as well." Thor told her. "Let us not forget that."

"Why do you not just kill me? I know that is what you want. You have always wanted that ever since you have found out that I took your family. Even when you found out the birthright of Apollo. My plan for him. And after all that you would just let me be? Face it Thor, you might be almighty but would you be willing to kill me? I can see that look in your eyes. So loving yet so lethal."

Thor remained speechless still keeping a firm grip around Amora's neck.

"Or would you rather die for them instead?" She continued threatening. "What will you sacrifice, for what you love?"

Thor gave The Enchantress a wide smile.

"For my family, I would sacrifice everything." He replied honestly. "Anything at anytime. Today is just not that day."

Thor threw into the air and instead of landing on the ground, she landed on Loki. The God of Mischief placed one arm around her body and the other hand over her mouth. Amora struggled for a bit but Loki kept on whispering to her and she eventually quieted down. When she was completely still, Loki removed the hand from his mouth and placed a special collar around her neck. She tensed up for a bit and was about to claw at Loki.

Loki stood up and saw Thor behind him.

"All I needed was a distraction." Loki said. "I knew where the collar was."

"I know." Thor responded looking at the powerless sorceress beneath him. "Amora should no longer be a threat to me, my family or any of The Nine Realms. I am not sure about you, though."

"I will be fine." Loki said throwing Amora over his shoulder. "Now, you go on back to Lady Foster and I will take care of Amora."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine."

Then Loki teleportated out. Thor had no worry about her at the moment. In the future, he wouldn't be sure. But for now, he had some people to see.

* * *

**Crappy chapter I know. Don't bother telling me.**

**Next few chapter will be all happy and stuff. **

***important question***

**Should Rhodey have a kid? If so, boy or girl? Answer in the review or in the poll on my page. Also feel free to include a name.**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
